


My OC's if anyone cares

by Peridotcrazy



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, My first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridotcrazy/pseuds/Peridotcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically these are stories on my friends and my gemsonas their adventures and backstories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends).



Testing testing 123!  
Plz talk to me!  
I am lonely!  
Here r my OC(s)!

Mine:  
Amber  
Amazonite  
Maybe Phossy

Friends:  
Sapphire  
Steel  
Pink Tourmaline maybe  
Fluorite  
Tiger's Eye  
Azurite

And there it is.  
I'm not a writing whiz  
And I should stop rhyming


	2. Chapter 2

Amazonite was surely a ferocious gem. Made in a humble gem colony, Amazonite was supposed to be an ordinary gem. But she came out different. She was transferred to yellow diamond for training as a soldier. And a soldier she was. Her gem was a rare type, a core, which means in ran through her chest and came out on her back. Her weapons were a huge broadsword and tentacles that came out her back, which would be used to launch herself at enemies, or punch other gems. Instead of having a pearl, Amazonite had a comerade. Her name was Iolite. She was another gem that turned out to be a fighter. The pair was unstoppable on the battlefield. They never fused but they became close as they could on homeworld. Until the war ended. Iolite was called to be a bodyguard for a noble gem, but Amazonite was to be put in storage. As the pod shot through the stars, an error apeared on screen. The pod crashed on earth. Struggling to keep her physical form she crawled into an underwater crystal cave where she poofed. The gem fell through the water and scratched against a rock. As Amazonite finally reformed, she looked different, tamer. But there wasn't a single diamond on her new dress. She had lost her memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me wat u think more of amazonite to come

**Author's Note:**

> No bad-mouthing plz


End file.
